nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
115 Generators
"We must activate the 115 generators." Richtofen, upon starting a game. Generators are one of the new features in the most recent Zombies map, Origins. They are used to power up various machines in its vicinity. When one is powered up, it causes a circle of electricity to appear above the affected area. Locations & Prices There are 6 Generators across the map. *Generator 1 is in the spawn. *Generator 2 is at the Tank Station. *Generator 3 is near Speed Cola. *Generator 4 is near Juggernog. *Generator 5 is next to Stamin-Up *Generator 6 is behind the Church. A Generator can have four prices, depending on how many players are currently in the game. *1 player: 200 Points *2 player: 400 Points *3 player: 600 Points *4 player: 800 Points To Capture To capture a Generator, one must walk up to the base of it and hold the action button. This will remove their points and begin the capturing process. During capture, a bar fills up around a number, and the number represents which Generator is currently being captured, similar to the multiplayer mode Domination, upon capturing a flag. The more players that are capturing a Generator determines how fast it can be captured, and if more players are in a game, then only 1 player will cause it to fill slowly, but having all 4 capture it will be quick, and if only one player is in the game, it will fill quickly. Also during capture, Crusader Knight Zombies will spawn from nearby portals infinitely and try to attack the player until the Generator is captured. Killing one of them only grants 10 points, but their Headshots do count towards rewards. If a player captures a Generator, they receive 100 points. If they do it in their first try, they will also get back all the points they payed to activate it. If you wander too far from a Generator, the capture process will reverse, and if the bar empties, then it must be repurchased. Capturing all 6 Generators grants the Max Ammo reward, and capturing all of them without one going off grants an achievement. You MUST capture all 6 Generators to claim a part of the Fire Staff. All Generators must be on to shoot down the Plane to claim another Fire Staff piece. Attacks on Generators Once all Generators have beem activated at least once, there is a chance an alarm will sound at the beginning of a round, and a random Generator will slowly be uncaptured, due to Crusader Knights spawning near it and attacking it, ignoring the player completely. If you can kill the Guardians before it's captured, you will be granted a Max Ammo. If they successfuly deactivate it, they will attempt to capture another one. If you kill them while they're running to another, no Max Ammo is granted. Grabbing a Nuke while a Generator is being captured results in the Generator being recaptured automatically. You will also still only get 10 Points for killing a Guardian. What they do Generator 1 Powers up Quick Revive, the Mystery Box, and the Wunderfizz Machine. Generator 2 Powers up the Mystery Box, and the Wunderfizz machine. Generator 3 Powers up Speed Cola, the Mystery Box, and the Wunderfizz machine. Generator 4 Powers up Juggernog, the Mystery Box, and the Wunderfizz machine. Generator 5 Powers up Stamin-Up, the Mystery Box, and the Wunderfizz machine. Generator 6 Powers up the Mystery Box, and the Wunderfizz machine. Powering up all 6 Generators will actvate the Pack-A-Punch Machine, and also grant a Fire Staff piece. Achievements/Trophies Master of Disguise Main article: Master of Disguise To get this achievement, revive three players with the Zombie Blood power-up, and also capture a generator with it. Overachiever Main article: Overachiever To get this achievement, you must complete all 4 challenges in one game, which contains capturing all 6 Generators. All Your Base Main article: All Your Base To get this achievement, capture all 6 Generators without allowing one to stop. Category:Origins Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II